Ash y Iris una Historia de amor
by alejandromagron
Summary: Ash y Iris se aman. y no sale Cilan. ya se el summary apesta.
1. un nuevo viaje y la chica de el axion

Bueno antes de todo hola y gracias por leer mi fic, este es mi primer fi casi que espero que les guste.

Los que cuentan la historia soy yo, el narrador y mi amigo Raúl.

**Capitulo:1 una nueva aventura y la chica del axion**

Después de que nuestro héroe Ash kepchup ganara la liga sinnoh regresa a kanto a descansar y celebrar la victoria. A las dos semanas de terminar su viaje Ash se sentía muy aburrido así que decidió prender la TV.

TV: ¡en la pelea de hoy de la WWE rey misterio peleara contra el súper e incomparable Jonny cage!

TV: muy bien hoy en nuestro programa de cocina cocinaremos huevos de Yoghi en sopa de kopa. Para todos soy Mario Bros y el es mi compañero y hermano Luigi Bros.

TV: ¡esta acostado asiendo nada!

Ash (desanimado): si

TV: ¡es un entrenador muy bueno pero ya termino todas las ligas que conoce.

Ash (más animado y curioso): si

TV: pues deje de ser un maldito huevon y vente a la región Teselia y compite en la liga Unova.

Ash (súper animado): ¡SI!

Ash: Mama me voy a la región Teselia a competir en la liga Unova.

Delia: (pensando) otra vez, que ya no a tenido suficiente aventura por qué no simple mente se enamoro de un de esas bellezas con la que el a viajado.

Delia: si, está bien, cuídate.

En seguida nuestro héroe fue a tomar un barco para ir a la región Teselia. Al llegar a la región Ash iba caminado asía el laboratorio de la doctora Encina el estaba pensando en sus antiguas aventuras.

Ash: (pensando): me pregunto que será estar enamorado no dejo de pensarlo desde que mi mama me dijo.

FLASH BACK

Delia: oye Ash hijo te quisiera preguntar algo.

Ash: si mama, que es lo que me quieres preguntar.

Delia: es que tu as estado en muchos viajes y has viajado con muchas chicas. Y bueno me e preguntado si alguna vez te as enamorado. (con mirada picara)

Ash: (algo enojado)!MAMA! por que preguntas eso.

Delia: es que quisiera estar segura de que voy a tener un nieto.(riendo)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ash: (pensando) mmmmm enamorarse me pregunto como será.

En ese momento Ash escucha un grito

?: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ash va corriendo a ver de donde vino el grito. Al llegar Ash vio a una chica de de pelo color morado con dos coletas, con un axion en el cabello, algo morena, y muy bella. Colgada de un árbol enredada en unas lianas

Ash: picachu impactrueno.

Picachu: pica pi pi ca ca picachu (ahora si aparezco verdad cuando ya va a acabar el fic maldito pendejo de gorra roja.

Después de que picachu lanzara el impactrueno la chica callo pero antes de que tocara el suelo Ash la atrapo en el aire. A ver quien la avía rescatado se quedo pasmada de lo que vio.

?(pensando) : estaré en el cielo por que estoy viendo un ángel muy guapo ;) (algo sonrojada)

Ash: estas bien, esa debió ser una gran caída (sonriendo)

?:…

Ash: hola?

?: ahh… si estoy bien. Me llamo Iris y tu como te llamas

Ash: Ash y este es mi compañero picachu.

En cuanto Iris ve a picachu se le lanza en sima y empieza a acariciarlo.

Iris: que bonito, pachoncito y súper adorable

Ash:(con una cota estilo anime)no creo que le guste eso a picachu.

Iris soltó a picachu ay le pregunto a Ash de donde era y a que venía la región Teselia: Ash le respondió todas las preguntas.

Iris: ¿ y a que vas a donde le profesora Encina?

Ash: a comer. (riéndose)

Iris: ERES UN NIÑO!

Ash(enojado): como que niño!

Iris: vienes a l región Teselia y lo primero que piensas es en comer, eres todo un niño!

Ash(enojado): me dices niño. Al menos no estaba atrapado en unas lianas.

Iris al escuchar esto empieza a llorar.

Ash(arrepentido): oye no es para tanto.

Iris (llorando): No es por eso.

Ash: y entonces por qué?(algo curioso)

Iris(limpiándose las lagrimas): bueno es porque me recordaste porque me caí .

Ash: por qué?

Iris (triste): bueno es que con el compañero con el que viajaba me dejo.

Bueno aquí los dejo por favor dejen sus Reviews y bueno eso fue t6edo espero que les haya gustado

Quien será el compañero antiguo de Iris?

Porque la habrá dejado?

Ash estará enamorado de Iris?

Por que hablo como pendejo?

Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Ash y Iris una Historia de amor.


	2. Raul y el nuevo compañero

Buen amigo espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic bueno esta es lo continuación. Y todo este episodio es un flash back explicando por que lloraba Iris.

**Capitulo 2: Raúl y el nuevo compañero de Iris**

(nota): Si, mi amigo Raúl quería salir en uno de los capítulos.

En la aldea dragón Iris y su amigo Raúl esteban listos para empezar su viaje como entrenadores dragón. La sabia de pueblo esta bendiciéndoles para su viaje.

Iris(pensando): en este viaje tal vez pueda declararme ante Raúl.

(nota): Iris a estado enamorada de Raúl desde la niñez. Saldrá en un episodio especial después.

Raúl: Iris estas en este planeta o que? Tenemos de empezar nuestro viaje.

Iris(algo roja): si, si claro

Raúl: Bien vámonos.

Iris y Raúl fuero es su viaje estuvieron mucho tiempo viajando más o menos 1 mes. Y Raúl capturo muchos pokemones tipo dragón. Iris n pudo capturar ninguno porque siempre que los iba a atrapar, Raúl los atrapaba.

(nota): esto paso y lo escribí por que fue chistoso.

Fuera de la Historia

Yo: ya se me izo tarde para mi cita, mejor dejo de escribir. Raúl voy a salir no toques el fic.

Salgo de la casa. Raúl se levanta y sale corriendo al la compu.

Raúl(escribiendo en la compu): después de que fuera de noche Raúl e Iris empezaron a besarse apasionada mente se empezaron a quitar la ropa y empezaron a hacer el am…

Se abre la puerta y entro a la casa.

Yo: Que demonios estás haciendo ese es mi maldito fic.

Raúl: es… que…yo…tú…a. No que ibas a una cita con tu novia?

Yo: se me olvido el celular.-_-

En cuanto dije esto el salió corriendo y fui tras de el. Y nos agarramos a pijasos.

Le deje 5 moretones y el ojo morado. Pero el maldito me dio una patada y salió corriendo a la policía. Estuve en la cárcel 2 días y tuve de pagar una multa semejante además de su médico. Bueno sigamos en la historia. Bueno mejor sigamos con la Historia real.

En la Historia

Un día como cualquiera Iris y Raúl estaban cerca de puerto de la región. Estaban comiendo en un restaurante cuando Iris decidió declararse ante Raúl.

Iris (sonrojada): Ah… Raúl, quisiera decirte algo.

Raúl: Si?

Iris (mas rojo): Es que…quiero…decirte…QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!

El desgraciado de Raúl no hace más que reírse maniáticamente.

Iris (apenada): Por…que te ríes

Raúl (riéndose): HA HA HA. es serio crees que YO estaría enamorado de alguien tan loca y Horrible como tú.

Iris al oír esto sale corriendo llorando hacia el bosque por los arboles. Al tener la vista nublada por las lagrimas se cae y se enreda en las lianas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

(nota): esto ya es la continuación del capítulo 1

Iris: bueno eso es por lo que estaba atrapada y llorando Ash.(muy triste)

Ash(súper enojado): ese estúpido de Raúl, si me lo encuentro lo voy a matar a golpes, como puede decir eso de alguien tan cariñosa y hermosa…

Iris: que dices?

Ash (con gota estilo anime): nada!(pensando)que no me aya escuchado.

Iris (triste): ahhh bueno adiós.

Ash: espera.

Iris(más animada): si?

Ash: quieres venir con migo en mi viaje.(algo sonrojado)

Iris (feliz): SI!(Lo abrasa con mucho entusiasmo)

Bueno amigos aquí los dejo pronto tendré mas capítulos listos, pongan su Reviews soy alejandromagron y adiós.

Cuantas aventaras tendrán nuestros héroes antes de asarse novio?

Volverá a salir Raúl?

Alguna vez dejare de hablar como imbécil?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Ash y Iris una historia de amor.


	3. dudas y el tepig

Bueno amigos e estado pensado y en que voy a dejar salir a Cilan

(nota): el no salía por que lo tenía encerrado en una jaula.

**Capitulo3: dudas y el tepig.**

Después de nuestros héroes se asieran compañeros de viaje. Pasaron muchas cosas Ash atrapo muchos nuevas amigos(ashowott y pidove). Y Iris cada dia que pasaba se desilusionaba de Ash, por que el siempre actuaba como un niño.

Iris (pensando): desde que conocí a Ash a cambiado. En el momento en el que lo conocí el era cariñoso, atento, alguien donde podía llorar y él me consolaría. Bueno tal vez solo fue que quería ver a alguien así.(mirando al suelo algo triste)

Ash: estas bien?

Iris :Ahh… si estoy bien.

Ash: esta bien. Cuanto fala para llegar para llegar al centro de pelea pokemon?

FLASH BACK

Iris: si quieres un lugar donde entrenar yo conozco un lugar

Ash: ¿a si? ¿Dónde?

Iris: un lugar llamado centre de pelea pokemon.

Ash: Bueno el nombre lo dice todo. Vamos!

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Iris: no falta mucho.

Ellos siguen caminado hasta llegar al pueblo y Ash fue corriendo, mientras Iris fue caminando desanimada por lo que avía pensando. Al llegar Ash solicito una batalla, se enfrento al entrenador más fuerte, más guapo, y el mas cool que se llamaba Alejandro.

(nota): no creyeron que yo no saldría eh

Se enfrento a el ferozmente pero cuando estaba a punto de perder sonó una alarma.

Ale: que suerte la tuya.

Ash: QUE! Yo ya iba a ganar.

Ale: HA! Por cierto porque esa alarma.

Richar(el dueño del lugar): es la alarma de el almacén.

Ale: Bueno mejor me voy tengo que continuar mi viaje.

Ash: oye y nuestra batalla.

Ale: será en otra ocasión. Adiós Ash, y adiós preciosa. (Refiriéndose a Iris).

Iris al escuchar esto se sonroja y empieza a pensar.

Iris: adiós (pensando)wow… que caballero y que bien parecido ^-^. Tal vez Ash no es para mí.

Richar: bueno yo necesito ir a ver como apago por que no van ustedes dos a ver que izo sonar la alarma.

Ash y Iris: que nosotros!

Richar: si para que no vaya alguien solo.

Ash y Iris: ahhh… por eso.

Ash y Iris se fueron a chequear el almacén al llegar se encontraron con un tepig muy desnutrido con el osico amarado. Ash a verlo se le acerca para tratar de ayudarlo.

Ash: no te preocupes no te vio a hacer daño.

Ash toma al tepig cariñosamente pero el tepig muy asustado le lanza a Ash un ataque brasas. Ash no le para mucha bola y trata de quitarle el pedazo de cuerda del osico.

Iris: cuidado Ash se ve muy ajustada.

Ash: si y lo esta. No entiendo por que alguien le aria esto a un tepig.

Ash logra quitarle la cuerda del osico y le da algo de comida.

Ash: toma debes comer algo, se ve que no as podido comer en días.

Tepig: tepig te(gracias)

Iris(pensando): wow Ash volvió a enseñar el lado que me gusta.

Iris: ahhh Ash por que y…

No pudo terminar la oración porque Ash le tapo la boca.

Ash: porque ya no me comporto como un niño?

Iris: si.

Ash: es que… cuando veo que alguien o algo lastima no puedo deja de pensar en consolarlo y hacer pagar al que los lastimo. Como al los pokemon.

Iris: y cuando me rescataste que pensaste?

Ash: siendo sincero en que por que alguien tan hermosa estará llorando.

Iris(pensando): ya no tengo dudas Ash es el mejor con el que podría estar.

Los dos se acercan lentamente.

Ash(pensando): Que estoy asiendo no debería estar asiendo esto, pero quiero.

Iris(pensando): Que estoy asiendo no debería estar asiendo esto, pero quiero.

Los dos se acercan tanto que sienten la respiración del otro y finalmente se dan un beso. Se besan por unos minutos y luego se alejan y siguen su camino.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy por favor dejen sus Reviews.

Que pasara con Ash y Iris?

Se volverán novios?

Que paso con Alejandro?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de Ash y Iris una Historia de Amor


	4. la confecion

Bueno es el capitulo así que espero que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 3: La confesión**

Después de que nuestros héroes dejaran e centro de batalla pokemon. Siguieron su viaje pero se detuvieron a descansar en un lago cercano. Cada uno se puso su traje de baño para entrar al agua.

(nota): Ash tiene un chord y Iris tiene un bikini blanco o.

Los dos se metieron l agua y liberaron a sus pokemon para que jugaran. Todo iba bien hasta que vieron a tepig, al verlo recordaron el beso que se avían dado y los dos se alejaron del otro.

Ash (pensando): porque abre hecho eso yo debí hacer eso pero quería y lo disfrute.

Iris (pensando): no dejo de pensar en el beso porque Ash abra hecho eso… será que… gusto.( al pensar eso Iris se sonroja a mas no poder)

Ash(pensado): ser… que… estoy enamorado de Iris?! Si eso tiene que ser.

En otra parte del lago Iris esta ablando con axion.

Iris: axion sabes desde que conocí a Ash me enamore de él pero no creía que el estuviera enamorado de mi…pero…desde ese beso no estoy segura. Axion que crees que deberá hacer!?

Axion: axio ax axion ax (yo digo que lo dejes pasar y me des comida me muero de hambre)

Iris: tienes razón debe declararle mis sentimientos a Ash!

Axion: axion ax(Yo no dije eso!)

Iris: Ya sé lo que haré…

Con Ash.

Ash (pensando): si estoy enamorado de Iris tal vez debería decírselo… ya sé lo que haré!

Ash e Iris: Hoy en la noche me le declarare.

Cada uno se va a prepararse para declararse uno a otro. Cada uno le pidió a sus pokemon que no los molestaran en la noche.

Ash: necesito que hoy no me molesten por favor porque hoy voy a Hacer algo muy importante.

Todos los pokemon de Ash hicieron sus sonidos respectivos con forma de pregunta

Ash: es que… bueno… hoy me le declarare a Iris. (Apenado)

Todos sus pokemons lo vieron con mirada picara.

Ash: si si ya lo oyeron. Me le voy a declarar y necesito que no me molesten, lo harán?

Todos sus pokemon asintieron.

Con Iris

Iris: necesito que hoy no me molesten por favor porque hoy voy a Hacer algo muy importante.

Todos los pokemon de Iris hicieron sus sonidos respectivos con forma de pregunta

Iris: no le incumbe solo háganlo!

Tos sus pokemon se negaron

Iris (sonrojada y apenada): bueno se los diré pero solo si lo asen.

Tos sus pokemon asintieron.

Iris (sonrojada y apenada): es… que… me gusta Ash y me le voy a declarar y necesito que no me molesten, lo harán?

Todos sus pokemon asintieron.

Ya llegada la noche, los dos estaban sentados a la oriya del lago, avía una hermosa luna llena cuando…

Ash e Iris: tengo que decirte algo!

Se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos y después.

Ash: tú dilo primero.

Iris: mejor tú dilo primero.

Ash: Bueno es que te quería confesar… que te a…

Antes de que Ash terminara de hablar Iris lo beso Y Ash lo correspondió el beso. Ash se suelta y le dice.

Ash: te amo

Iris (sonrojada y feliz): yo también te amo!

Los dos se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento. Lo pokemon que lo espiaban desde los arbustos se quedaron asombrados.

Ash: ya no tienen que esconderse ya sabemos que están ay

Iris: si ya salgan.

Los dos estaban tan distraídos el uno con el otro que no les importo que los pokemones lo espiaran

Ash: Iris antes de que sigamos te puedo preguntar algo?

Iris: si

Ash: Iris quieres ser mi novia?

Iris (sonrojada): si Ash quiero ser tu novia.

Los dos se besan muy apasionadamente. Y lo pokemon los quedan mirando.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus Reviews

Cuanto durara su noviazgo?

Cuando saldrá Cilan?

Cuando dejara Raúl de molestar diciendo que de agá un capitulo de Ash i Iris haciendo el amor?

Todo esto y más en próximo capítulo de Ash y Iris una historia de amor.


End file.
